Beginnings
by overthemoon07
Summary: Maureen meets the Boho boys for the first time


((Note: I write fanfics for the rent100 for livejournal. For those who don't know what that is, you select a character or a pairing and get a chart of one hundred one-word prompts and you must write a fic using the prompt and your characters that has to be over 100 words. I write Collins/Maureen for the site, but I also write Mark/Maureen, too. I can't post Mark/Maureen until the user who claimed them is done, so I'm excited to be able to post them somewhere. Let me know what you think!))

Title: Hello

Fanart or Fanfic: Fanfic  
Characters: Collins, Maureen, Mark, Roger, Benny, mentions of April  
Prompt: 001. Beginnings  
Word Count: 791  
Rating: PG-13 (for drug reference and some sexual content)  
Summary: Maureen meets the Boho boys for the first time  
Author's Notes: My first prompt! Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I just rent. Thank you Jonathan Larson.

"So who's this girl Mark's bringing over?" Benny asked from the couch.

"Her name's Maureen," Roger shouted back. "She's the actress he's been seeing for the past couple weeks. The reason he's been all… loopy and mushy lately."

"I still can't believe Mark got a girlfriend before the rest of us," Benny shook his head.

"Hey, give the kid a break," Collins said from his spot on the laz-y boy. He took another drag on the joint, blowing the smoke out slowly.

"So when are they coming over?" Benny asked.

"After the movie I guess," Roger replied, walking out into the loft, guitar in hand. "And who says Mark's the first to get a girlfriend?"

"You got yourself a woman?" Collins asked, plucking the joint from his lips.

"Maybe," Roger smiled, a pink coloring filling his cheeks.

"What's her name and what's wrong with her?" Benny playfully teased the guitarist.

"Her name is April," Roger said, sitting on the edge of the couch. He laid his guitar across his knees before continuing. "And she's not my girlfriend… yet."

"Well, Collins, looks like it's just you and I," Benny sighed.

Collins glanced over at the dancer out of the corner of his eye, sinking slowly back into the shitty recliner.

"You, too?" Benny asked.

"I met some guy at the Life," Collins shrugged non-chalantly.

"Well, this is fucking great," Benny mumbled.

"Oh, get over yourself," Roger laughed as he strummed loudly.

"Marky, I'm so excited to meet your friends," the dark haired diva cooed into the cameraman's ear before she kissed his cheek.

Mark turned a few shades of red as a dopey smile hung across his face. He pushed his glasses further back on his nose as she clung to his arm. It was mid-September and still warm enough to be out without a jacket. A pretty floral sundress clung loosely to Maureen's figure and her flip flops whacked onto the back of her heels as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend down towards the loft.

"They'll love you," he told her.

She smiled as she nuzzled against his shoulder. The New York sky was changing colors, fading into a dark orangey pink with spots of purple splashed in. The streets were filled with bustling bodies, most of who appeared to be tourists running off to spend money or see the sights of New York City. Mark sighed, feeling very relaxed as he and Maureen walked slowly towards the loft, watching the others whiz past.

"Well, this is it," Mark said, holding his free hand out in the direction of the building. "It's not very glamorous, I know. But we get by."

"They're back," Roger called from his perch on the windowsill. He glanced down on the street to find the blond cameraman intertwined with what appeared to be Maureen. They were kissing, making out actually, on the street in front of the building. "Oh, looks like they got a little distracted on the way up."

Benny snorted from the couch as he folded up the paper he'd been reading. He glanced over at Roger, smiling. Luckily, his pouty mood had worn off and Benny was back to his bossy sarcastic self. Collins whacked Benny's arm as he stifled the joint between his fingers.

"Be nice," Collins ordered.

"Wha- I am nice!" Benny said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean."

"Here they come," Roger announced, climbing off of the window. He placed his guitar back in its case and crossed the room to the couch, plopping down in between Benny and Collins. The three men sat staring at the door until it finally opened. Mark stumbled in, smiling, his hair a mess and glasses askew.

"Hey Marky," Roger smiled innocently.

"Hi guys," Mark mumbled as he fixed his glasses and tried to pat down his hair.

A gorgeous dark haired woman followed the cameraman, a huge smile plastered on her face. She clung to his arm as he stood, slightly embarrassed, in front of his roommates. Benny's jaw dropped onto his lap as he watched the young woman hang onto Mark. Roger's eyes widened, his thoughts matching Benny's.

_How'd Mark end up with that?_

Even Collins was slightly surprised, but he smiled warmly at the couple, holding up a few fingers and waving them.

"Guys, this is Maureen," Mark finally managed. "Maureen, these are my roommates, Benny, Roger and Collins."

Maureen smiled, finally able to put names to faces. Benny was the handsome bald man on the right. Roger, the scrawny blond guitarist sandwiched in between the two black men, and Collins sat on the other side, his cute smile still beaming at her.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you."

_And so it begins…_


End file.
